Without You
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: Soundwave felt that he could drown in this mind. Oh, but he'd die happily if this was his fate. Soundwave/Skywarp
1. Without You

Without You

oOo

AN: YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD, HUH?!?!?!?! WELL I WASN'T!!!!! I've just been incredibly busy and my mind has begun to draw blanks for my other two fics (the Winny fic and the one with OP and Scorp). And so, I give you this meager oneshot. Hopes you likey.

Warnings: Soundwave and Skywarp have a little... talk....

Disclaimer: Without you belongs to RENT, Transformers belongs to hasbro

oOo

Soundwave considered himself good company for a guy whose vocal processor was stuck on one setting. His cassets were a pain in the aft every so often but everyone had some sort of tolerance for their trickery. Soundwave was fairly tall and reasonably broad (given his alt mode), his paintjob was well cared for and he tended to keep up appearances just as well as any of Megatron's incredibly vain seekers. He did have a face beneath the mask, he just didn't like to show it off, and the reason he wore a visor was to hide the blinded optics underneath. He was open to new ideas, enjoyed invigorating conversations and even a good cube of high grade when the mood struck him. Underneath the telepathy he was jsut another soldier in Megatron's army.

So why then, did everyone but his cassets and Skywarp (of all people) treat him like a disease? Probably because they were scared of him reading their thoughts.

The telepathy wasn't a pleasant thing. It was like having a radio constantly tuned to the maximum volume in the back of his head and playing heavy metal music or really obnoxious rap. And no matter what he did, the internal radio wouldn't be turned off or tuned out. Soundwave had learned to ignore it and focus on other people, even utilizing the ability to his advantage. The only thoughts he could block out were the ones of his cassets, but even then the voices of hundreds of other mechs, insentient animals and humans throbed in the back of his cranium like a migraine.

Which was why tonight found the Decepticon third in command on land, having been dropped off by one of the seekers who had immediately left, afraid that Sounwave would do something unseemly to their minds if they stayed, no doubt.

And in his current mood that was definitely an appealing idea...

Soundwave looked around him and sighed. It was nighttime so no humans would see him on the deserted little island, walking along the beach and staring at the sky. Nothing. No sentient being for miles. He could vaugely hear the thoughts of wildlife, translated into odd chirps, trills and squeaks, but that was a soothing sound, unlike the chaotic ring of other mechs or even the humans. Soundwave had just ploped onto the sand, causing the ground to shake momentarily before he turned on his speakers, searching his memory banks for his favorite humans song.

One of the few things of humanity he could enjoy was some of their music. The radio began to play a certain song from some musical that SOundwave particularly enjoyed. A woman's voice began to sing slowly, the relaxing strains of music making Soundwave smile and reach up to remove his mask, the plates retracting into his cheeks to reveal thin lips, a strong jaw and chin, and a chisled nose.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.  
The world revives  
Colors renew  
But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.  
Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.  
The mind churns!  
The mind churns!  
The heart yearns!  
The heart yearns!  
The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you._

"Hey." Just as the song ended the familiar voice made Soundwave turn slowly, turning off his radio to see Skywarp behind him, the purple and black seeker shyly scuffing his thrusters in the sand. "Mind if I come sit?"

"What did you do?" Soundwave asked, frowning slightly. Skywarp shrugged and sat down beside the larger mech.

"Cracker and I got into a little tiff..."

"Over what?" Soundwave asked. The voice of Skywarp echoed in his mind but he didn't pay attention to it. He prefered to be told what another mech was thinking rather than take the answers. Skywarps sighed and pulled his legs to his chest, looking up at the starry sky.

"Ever had the feeling that there is something inexplicably meant for you and you alone?" the purple seeker asked. Soundwave paused before shrugging.

"I suppose."

"And with that feeling, do you ever think that people expect something different from you? Expect you to be something or be with someone you know just isn't right for you?"

"Can't say that I have, but go on." Skywarp would tell him in his own way, Soundwave knew. The Seeker was like that.

"Thundercracker wants me to bond with him." Soundwave actually jerked at that, turning his face to his companion. Soundwave knew that the seeker trines were close and that most trinemates became bonded mates, but Skywarp and Thundercracker? Thundercracker was impatient with Skywarp's pranks, irritatingly possessive and a control freak. He would surely crush the Skywarp that Soundwave knew and try to rebuild him in his own image.

"Slag." Soundwave stated firmly and Skywarp turned, raising an optic ridge. "He would destroy you." Soundwave stated, his monotone voice carrying something else that could barely be translated into emotion. "He doesn't see that you are you, you wont be someone else."

Skywarp sighed and shrugged, laying back onto the sand to stare up at the stars.

"Ever wondered what it would be like to be a star?" Soundwave sighed, casting his glance to the other mech. He froze, staring at the moonlit body. The ebony of Skywarp's chassis gleamed brilliantly while the purple was a dull lavendar, Skywarp's white face so innocent and childish as it stared up at the sky thoughtfully. "To be so far out in space that you feel like Primus himself."

"Stars are cold. Pinpricks of pain." Soundwave stated, turning his face away. "You get too close and you are destroyed. As for space... It is cold also, isolating, freezing your very spark." Soundwave felt Skywarp's eyes on him. "They mean nothing." The blue mech heard motion behind him and felt Skywarp's gentle hand on his helm, stroking it thoughtfully. Soundwave turned, only to find himself face to face with the youngest seeker. Skywarp's nose was inches from his own, red eyes peering up at the equally red visor while the slender chassis pressed to the front of Soundwave's casset player.

"Is that what you think of yourself?" Skywarp asked. "You think you're cold, untouchable?" As if to contradict this idea, the seeker trailed his hand over a high cheek. Soundwave opened his mouth to speak but Skywarp cut him off. "So if I get too close..." The seeker pressed his cockpit flush against Sounwave's tapedeck, causing the larger mech to stiffen. "Will I be burned?" The last word was a whisper as Skywarp slowly tilted his head, sliding his hand around to hold Soundwave's head still as he leaned forward.

The moment their derma touched Soundwave felt his spark lurch. The young seeker kept the touch chaste, but when he pulled away he was trembling, staring at Soundwave, who was still as a statue.

"That was my first." The seeker whispered breathlessly, letting his hand trail away from the dark helm. "I think it was meant for you..."

Soundwave's thought process churned as he thought this over. Yes, he knew Skywarp very well, but that was mostly because the seeker was best friends with Rumble and Frenzy and hence welcome to Soundwave's life. The seeker was seemingly flightly and indeed very childish, barely of age to be fighting in a war and stellar cycles younger than Soundwave himself. He was a prankster, loyal, flightly, introspective and had an amazing intuition about the world around him, even if he didn't understand everything. The young seeker was of the mind that "if it doesn't kill you, its your friend" where as Soundwave was of the mindset of "trust few and love fewer".

Yet here was the seeker, looking up at him with hopeful optics. Soundwave turned his gaze to the seeker, reaching up to trail a hand down the seams leading from the bottom of Skywarp's optic to his jaw, tilting the delicate face.

"I hope so." Soundwave murmured before kissing the young jet.

Skywarp gasped at the sudden contact, the parting of lips enough of an invitation to Soundwave to slip his glossa into the warm mouth, exploring and claiming the mouth passionately. Large hands, once still at the communication's officer's sides, grasped the other's thighs, moving them so that Skywarp was straddling Soundwave's lap.

"W-wave..." Skywarp hissed, unaware that he had shortened the other mech's name. Soundwave murmured something against the seeker's mouth before trailing his lips further down the face, sucking on the main energon line. Skywarp gasped, squeaking slightly as he was pushed back onto the sand. "S-sound-wave!"

The larger mech reluctantly pulled away, to look down at the small seeker, who was staring at him with a mixture of fear and want.

"I wont hurt you." Soundwave stated softly, a hand moving to caress the orange of the smaller mech's cockpit. "I would never hurt you."

And he knew it was true. Soundwave would never dream of hurting this gentle, sensitive creature. He would never be so callous as to break him and turn him into something he could never be. Skywarp searched the larger mech's face before looking down at his own cockpit and offlining his optics. The shimmering glass parted down the middle, sliding aside as complex parts and controls moved aside to show a transparent casing around a lavendar spark.

Soundwave stared at the spark, expression not showing anything before he leaned down to press his derma against the casing. He expected it to be smooth, untouched, untainted, but the thin scars along it made the tapedeck pull away to look at it.

"Is something wrong?" Skywarp asked softly, unsure. Soundwave looked at Skywarp before murmuring softly.

"Someone tried to bond with you." The jet looked away, embarrasment in his posture as he lay on the ground, his most secret self exposed.

"Thundercracker and Starscream aren't always around to protect me." The jet whispered. "You don't hear everything either."

But Soundwave had. He had heard the gossip, Mixmaster and Astronian bragging that they had had the best lay of the entire army. Soundwave had ignored them after that, but more bragging came around from different mechs. Apparently because he was young, Skywarp was veiwed as weak.

"Why?" Skywarp looked away, hands resting beside his head as he stared at nothing.

"Because I'm too small to do anything to stop them." The tapedeck took a moment to realize that tears, shimmering in lilac, were trailing down pale cheeks. "B-because I... I wont tell... Beca-asue no one would..." Skywarp's fuselege was trembling and Soundwave leaned down to gather the thin body to his, hugging the jet tightly. "Help me..." Skywarp hissed, clinging to the tapedeck. Soundwave shushed him gently, reaching out to carress black and purple wings gently, tracing the decepticon insignia. Skywarp gasped at that, shuddering and cuddling closer.

Soundwave groaned when thin hands, with all the dexterity of a surgeon, began to trace his body, in particular the buttons on his chest.

"Love you... want to be close... hold me... please, Soundwave..." Skywarp was making no sense but he didn't have to. Soundwave understood when the exposed spark against his chest pulsed, sending an energy jolt towards his own, which weakly responded.

The tapedeck kissed the jet, trailing his hands over thin legs to hold him there. Laying onto his back, Soundwave ordered his chest to open, the tapedec sliding open and into his body, revealing his own deep blue spark. Skywarp stared at it, red eyes wide as he reached in to trail his fingers gently over the casing, causing Soundwave to groan. The larger mech watched Skywarp as the young jet opened their casings, leaning forward unsure.

Soundwave smiled, for the first time at someone, and nodded. The jet leaned forward to create the connection and they both arched, crying out to the stars. Skywarp's voice a shrill cry while Soundwave's deep roar rumbling the very earth beneath them.

THey were one. Soundwave proded gently at Skywarp's mind and it was immediately opened, all of the jets secrets spilled and revealed to his new bondmate. Soundwave marvelled at the young seeker's mind. It had so many twists and turns, so many dreams and ideas and memories. Everything was chaos, but it was organized, loud but it was also quiet. Soundwave felt that he could drown in this mind. Oh, but he'd die happily if this was his fate. Skywarp whimpered as Soundwave allowed him entrance to his own mind, unsure as to what to do. Soundwave gently coaxed him in, showing him everything.

Dark secrets slowly crept out of the tapedeck's mind. Faceless mechs and femmes submitting to his mind against his will, fearful optics cast his way. whispers of "the mindreader" echo and fade. Then there is Skywarp's own face, grinning and awkwardly talking, sitting with Rumble and Frenzy and giggling over some prank while Soundwave's own stern shadow covers them. Then there is Skywarp only moments before. Lying beneath Soundwave's own body, weak, submissive, shy, arms held above his head and palms open, fingers barely twitching as red eyes look hopefully at Soundwave.

::You are gorgeous.:: Soundwave whispered in their link, clinging to his mate.

::I think I love you.:: Skywarp mumbles back, his hands reaching up to touch the red visor.

::I love you too.:: Skywarp purrs at the response, curling his arms even tighter around his new mate. Soundwave smiles and leans up to kiss the small jet, flodding him with just how much he loves him.

They overload, electricity crackling and arching between them. But even as the afterglow fades, their link remains, burning in their minds. THey will never be alone, they will never have to face the world as individuals because now they are one, they are lovers, bondmates, and they are all that matters now.

oOo

They had only been mated for a month when everyone found out, though it wasn't announced so much as show.

Megatron had been briefing him on something as they wandered down the Nemesis hallways, the silver gun-former babbling about his latest plan. it was really the same as all of the others, so Soundwave only had to nod and say "affirmative" whenever he was required. He had learned long ago that with Megatrona dn Starscream, if you simply pretended to listen then repeat the last noun they said when they paused to cycle air that the conversation (or rant) could be kept going for a good healthy three hours.

This conversation, however, was cut short when Soundwave felt a surge of distress through his spark. He had quickly learned when it was his creations and when it was his bondmate. This time it was Skywarp's distress.

::SOUNDWAVE!:: Skywarp called over the link and the tapedeck turned away from Megatron and began to walk down the halls at something approaching light speed, his thunderous steps vibrating the ground and windows as he went to his mate.

Skywarp was in the "wreck" room, surrounded by the constructicons when Soundwave found him. The seeker was currently being mech handled, being pushed from mech to mech, kissed, fondled and groped as the young seeker tried to break out of the ring.

"Release him." Soundwave's voice boomed and the constructicons turned, Mixmaster in the process of groping Skywarp's aft. At the livid expression on the commander's face they broke apart, allowing Skywarp to shakily walk over to his mate. Soundwave didn't move when the jet was a few paces away from him. They stood like taht, staring at eachother in silence before SOundwave suddenly grabbed his mate, turned and slammed him (gently) into the nearest wall. Skywarp squeaked in surprise before his mouth was covered by his mate's lips, relaxing ever so slightly as his mouth was ravished by the larger mech.

There was a sound similar to a sonic boom as the other mechs in the room realized what was happening. No one said a word when they finished kissing, Soundwave releasing Skywarp and setting the jet on his feet. Soundwave looked at the other mechs in the room, his mask back into place and stated loudly and firmly:

"MINE." Before turning and walking out the door. Skywarp watched him leave with a giddy grin before letting out a high pitched, childish giggle, trotting after his mate like a loyal puppy.

Thundercracker, one of the mechs having to have witnessed the entire thing, blinked before looking to the heavens.

"Primus help us now that he's mated to the telepath."


	2. Jealousy

Jealousy

oOo

Soundwave was a possessive mech. Anyone who had seen the mech around Skywarp would know. So it was not the brightest day when Blitzwing tried to get all buddy-buddy with Skywarp. The oblivious seeker had been giggling at something Blitzwing had said when Soundwave had seen them, the tapedeck raising an eyebrow when Blitzwing leaned a little bit too close for Soundwave's liking.

Skywarp had felt something in his spark and had looked up, seeing his mate. His smile faltered ever so slightly and he had stood up, leaving Blitzwing, the seeker walked over to his mate.

"Soundwave?" He asked, placing a hand on the larger mech's shoulder. Uncaring of the fact that they were in the "Wreck" room with the most unstable minds of the entire crew gathered to watch, the tapedeck had grabbed Skywarp by the waist, slamming him into the nearest fleat surface, which just so happened to be a table. Skywarp had squealed in surprise, optics wide as Soundwave planted his hands on the flats of the seeker's wings. Turning on his radio, Soundwave played a bass beat, letting the vibrations shake his writhing mate.

Skywarp's vocalizer cut out in static at the sensations, not even caring that the entire room was staring at him as he overloaded almost instantly from the treatment, knocking his processor offline. Soundwave smirked and looked around before picking up his amte and throwing him over his shoulder, walking out of the room. Skywarp's systems rebooted and he jerked online, looking around. Why was everything at such an odd angle? Realizing that he was being carried the seeker began to wiggle.

"Soundwave put me down!" A sharp, possessive slap to his aft silenced the jet and he sighed, resting his chin on his palm with his elbow on Soundwave's back. "You know they probably recorded that."

"Files will be deleted later."

"Once it makes it around the circuit." Skywarp mumbled as his mate put him on his feet. "Care to explain yourself?"

Soundwave stared at his mate, who was standing with hands on his hips, pouting up at the larger mech. Irresistible. Soundwave stepped forward and planted his palms on the wall just behind Skywarp, trapping the smaller mech between his body and the wall.

"You can flirt with other mechs. You can be around them only because I allow it." Soundwave's voice was different and Skywarp trembled as the vibrations coursed through his body. "But know whose berth you will return to." Skywarp gasped when Soundwave's mouth came so close to his ear. "Remember, Skywarp, that I can bring you to overload with only my voice." Skywarp trembled, he was so close he could taste it. Soundwave abruptly pulled away, looking down at his mate. "Or I can leave you hanging on the brink for hours chained to the berth with no one around."

Skywarp shuddered and smirked shakily at his mate.

"Don't make it sound so fucking tempting then." Skywarp turned to press his back to Soundwave, the dark blue mech's codpiece grinding against the seeker's aft as the smaller mech pressed his hips back. "Maybe I could show you just what I could do to you." Soundwave growled and leaned down to kiss his mate searingly, hands moving, one to the sensitive wings and the other to clutch the seeker's slender thigh. "And Soundwave?"

"Mmhh?"

Skywarp grinned.

"Jealousy is a nasty little glitch." The seeker stated before pulling away and walking down the hall, an obvious sway to his hips as he moved. Soundwave watched, eyes glued to Skywarp's cute little aft.


	3. I'm Gay!

I'm Gay

oOo

Skywarp: This fucking song is all personality!

Frenzy: Dude! That's just shit!

Skywarp: Well we've all heard about how the guys in the band weren't the popular kids in school

Now you hate your parents cause the way you turned out

But in the end the blame's on you

And we all sympathize with your torn apart world

And your realy artistic worldly views

Sells records when you're mad these days

Super cool to be sad these days

SW, R and F: I think Rock and Roll is really funny when its serious

Frenzy: Don't hate us cause we're happy!

Skywarp: Don't hate us cause we're beautiful!

Rumble: Don't hate us cause we make you smile

Or if we go the extra mile

Skywarp: To make someone feel better on a really shitty day

And if you're hearin' what I'm saying then I want you to say "I'M GAY!"

Say "I'M GAY!"

Lets start a movement

Lets start it right now

And if you don't know where to start

Let me show you that I'm your new team captain

Put your left hand over your spark

And repeat after me.

Its perfectly fien to be a happy individual.

Frenzy: Its perfectly fine to be a happy individual.

Skywarp: Rumble, you wanna join in.

Rumble: Sure, sorry man.

Skywarp: Its perfectly fine to be a happy individual.

Rumble and Frenzy: Its perfectly fine to be a happy individual.

Skywarp: Very nice. Very nice.

SW, R and F: I think Rock and Roll is really funny when its serious

Frenzy: Don't hate us cause we're happy!

Skywarp: Don't hate us if you're miserable!

Rumble: Don't hate us cause we make you smile

Or if we go the extra mile

Skywarp: To make someone feel better on a really shitty day

And if you're hearin' what I'm saying then I want you to say "I'M GAY!"

Say "I'M GAY!"

Rumble: That's right mechs, pick up the frequency because Frenzy Rumble and Skywarp are on the line. You don't have to be mad anymore! You don't have to be sad anymore! We could all join hands and play ring around the fucking rosie!

Skywarp and Frenzy: Sells records when you're mad these days

Super cool to be sad these days

I think Rock and Roll is really funny when its serious


	4. Trickster's Seeker

Trickster's Seeker

oOo

Soundwave glared down at his creations and mate, arms folded over his chest as his foot tapped on the floor expectantly.

Skywarp, Rumble and Frenzy had the decency to look ashamed as they looked up at the large mech, who was most certainly not amused by their trickery.

"Megatron's throne: Not for putting Superglue on." Soundwave stated and Frenzy grinned devilishly, Rumble pointing to his brother.

"It was his idea."

"Yeah, all his." Skywarp pointed to the red twin and Soundwave pointed to Skywarp.

"Skywarp: The only one tall enough to carry out plot. Verdict: punishment needed."

Skywarp's eyes widened and Rumble and Frenzy looked at their creator. Skywarp had behaved pretty well for the past year of Soundwave being his mate. Ask any Decepticon and they would tell you that Soundwave had kept Skywarp pretty docile. No one knew what Soundwave would do for punishment detail if Skywarp got caught doing a prank, but they didn't assume it to be a pleasant thing. "Rumble and Frenzy: Report to Contructicons for cleaning detail of Medical facilities."

"AWWW! SOUNDWAVE!" Two identical whines wailed and the dark blue mech cast them a threatening glare before they scurried off to the torture chambers/medical bay. "Good luck, Skywarp!" Rumble called and Skywarp gave a small, unsure smile. He'd need that luck right now.

The two bondmates stood in silence and Skywarp probed at their bond for a few seconds before giving into the fact that Soundwave was not going to let him read his mind.

"Follow." Soundwave ordered and Skywarp trotted after the larger mech like a lost puppy, red eyes wide as he was led to their quarters.

Soundwave, being an officer, had larger quarters than the regular barracks and so Skywarp had quickly moved in with him, the seeker moving his few personal effects into the large double room. The first part was where Soundwave himself slept with a berth, a desk with a computer screen and an X-box for the cassets to play on. Currently only Ravage was in the room, the flyers off on a mission and hence leaving the feline to commandeer the room. At the sight of his creator and Skywarp, the panther quirked an ear, but stood to leave the room, knowing that something was up. Once the door was closed Skywarp giggled nervously, looking at his mate's unreadable face.

"Come on, Wave… You have a sense of adventure somewhere." The seeker tittered and Soundwave's visor narrowed.

"Not amusing. It took five hours to get Megatron unstuck from the throne."

"He spends enough time there that his aft might as well be glued to it." Skywarp murmured, but noticing that Soundwave was removing his mouthpiece realized that the other mech's lips were barely quirked at the edges. If one didn't know the tapedeck, one wouldn't even be able to tell that he was smiling.

"Megatron demands punishment." Soundwave stated and Skywarp's wings wilted. "Come." The seeker slowly approached his mate, awaiting the worst.

The flurry of motion was not expected and Skywarp soon found himself bent over the edge of the berth, his hands cuffed to a water pipe in the wall.

"Soundwave?" Skywarp strained to look over at his mate, but found that his mate wasn't intending to be seen as he parted Skywarp's legs and cuffed his ankles to the bottom of the berth. "What in the name of Primus are you doing?"

Soundwave placed his lips right next to Skywarp's left audial as his hand slid down to cup the seeker's aft.

"Punishment." Soundwave gave a decided smack to Skywarp's aft and the seeker squeaked in surprise, wriggling slightly. Compared to Megatron and Starscream, Soundwave lacked a true lust for pain, being one of the more pacifist mechs of the Decepticon army. A smack on the aft was nothing. Skywarp wondered, though what his mate was up to.

"Your behavior, unacceptable to Megatron." The monotonous voice didn't carry emotion, but Skywarp felt his mate's emotions in his own spark, shuddering when another smack fell upon his aft. Another blow and Skywarp keened, arching his back when Soundwave suddenly cupped his codpiece.

::You've been a bad little seeker, Warp… Should I let you have more?::

"Oooh…" Skywarp pressed against his mate's touch, feeling his own arousal and Soundwave's mingling in his spark. "Yes, yes, I've been a bad seeker, ooh… WAVE, please!" Soundwave chuckled as he pressed his codpiece to Skywarp's aft, still rubbing the seeker's crotchplate as he pressed his abdomen and chest to his mate's back.

::I'm not sure you deserve it…:: Skywarp whimpered as Soundwave's hand stilled and the seeker tried to press into the large palm. ::I could leave you like this until this evening, hanging on the brink of overload…::

"Soundwave, please!" Skywarp fairly sobbed as his mate held his hands inches from Skywarp's body, one hovering over the flat of one wing while the other was over his crotch. "Please!"

::But how do I know you'll learn your lesson?::

"I'll do anything! Please! Soundwave, just don't leave me like this!" Skywarp arched, trying to get friction.

Soundwave chuckled and turned on his radio, his speakers pulsing with a deep bass beat, sending vibrations trembling through Skywarp, not enough to make him overload, but enough to bring up his charge. Skywarp's vocalizer cut out in a haze of static as Soundwave played him like a puppet, controlling him so sweetly. Skywarp felt as if he would explode if he had to stand this torture anymore and Soundwave sensed this, leaning forward to bite the main energon vein in Skywarp's neck before curling his glossa around the ribbed tubing. Skywarp threw his head back and squealed, body convulsing with the electricity coursing through him. With their bond so wide open, Soundwave felt the overload also, roaring as he was sent spiraling offline with his mate.

oOo

Frenzy and Rumble came back from cleaning duty more than peeved, mumbling curses under their breath as they entered their access code to Soundwave's rooms. Rumble was the first to enter and he stopped dead at the sight before him. Frenzy ran into his brother, cursing as he looked over Rumble's shoulder.

"Wow, something hot went on in here." Frenzy stated as he looked at his creator and Skywarp, a tangled pile of limbs, Skywarp's wrist and ankles still sporting the energon cuffs from earlier. Soundwave lay atop his mate, head on the other's cockpit while one of Skywarp's hands unconsciously stroked the other mech's helm. Soundwave's hands were cupping Skywarp's aft and the seeker's legs were wrapped loosely around the larger mech's torso, thrusters lazily running up and down the back armor.

"Wanna bet he turned off the security cameras he set up in here?" Rumble asked. The two went over to the computer on the desk and booted up the security files. "Wow, he didn't turn it off…"

"This will be a hit with the Structies." Frenzy snickered.


	5. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

oOo

Skywarp grunted as he clutched Sunstreaker's fists, keeping the golden warrior from crushing Rumble and Frenzy.

"Get out!" Skywarp shouted at the twins, being pushed back slightly by the larger mech. His thrusters left deep grooves in the dirt and Sunstreaker grinned before pulling back a hand and suddenly punching the seeker.

::Skywarp!:: Soundwave's voice called and the seeker consciously clamped down on the bond, severing the connection as Sunstreaker began to tear his wings off. Skywarp shrieked in pain as the sensitive appendages were removed, writhing when the golden warrior continued to slag him.

"Let him go!" Rumble and Frenzy charged the golden warrior but Skywarp shot one of his weapons at them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Go!" Skywarp's voice was riddled with static as he ordered the twins to leave him. The Decepticons were finished and were already retreating, if the twins were captured then they were no use to the cause. Rumble grabbed Frenzy and dragged his twin off, the two cassettes dodging gunfire and larger mechs easily. Skywarp made sure that they were gone before letting another pained scream escape his vocalizer.

oOo

Smokescreen was a miracle in interrogations and he knew it. Being a psychologist he was able to read minds without having to be a telepath like Soundwave. If given the chance, Smokescreen was pretty slagging sure that he could break the telepath also. So why was this seeker not bending, not even responding?

Skywarp's wings were still missing, Ratchet hadn't gotten around to repairing the seeker, and his hands were cuffed to the table. Smokescreen had tried everything – reverse psychology, manipulation, everything he could think of! – And Skywarp still refused to bend, red eyes staring at Smokescreen while the violet seeker would shoot obnoxious comments every so often as a reply.

The red and blue mech slammed his fist into the interrogation table, leaning forward until his face was inches from Skywarp's.

"You know, I could send Mirage to the Nemesis and the telepath could find himself meeting Primus."

Red eyes flared blood red and Smokescreen didn't even know what had happened as the seeker launched himself forward, tearing his cuffs from the table and slamming his hands into the other mech's face.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY MATE? YOU FRAGGING SON OF A GLITCH!" Smokescreen felt one of his optics shatter and a jawhinge get knocked out as the seeker tore at his face.

Sunstreaker and Bluestreak raced in, dragging the seeker back. Skywarp howled in rage, red eyes glowing even more brightly as he began to curse in the language of Vos, struggling and pulling at his captor's grip.

"Ratchet! We need a sedative!" Sunstreaker called over his comm. link and a few minutes later the medic was injecting the sedative in Skywarp's main energon vein in his neck. The seeker's eyes instantly dulled to black as his systems shut off quickly.

"What did you do? I threatened the telepath." Smokescreen groaned, touching his face and wincing. Plating had been torn off, an optic was shattered and he had a sneaking suspicion his was bleeding from a cut clean across his nose bridge. "He's stronger than he looks."

"Well, I might as well fix him and do an examination while he's down." Ratchet gestured to Sunstreaker and Bluestreak to follow him, the two frontliners did so, laying Skywarp down on a repair berth before leaving.

Ratchet began with Skywarp's wings, starting up his welder and rewiring the wing. Skywarp remained trapped in emergency stasis unaware when his pelvis plating was opened. Ratchet frowned. There was something wrong. Skywarp's interface cable was striped of the protective covering but there was something else, a thick, disgusting stench coming from the seeker's port. Ratchet silently debated in his processor before flexing his fingers. He felt guilty for doing this, but as a medic he had to know the condition of his patient. Sliding two fingers into the interface port he felt around in the ribbed tubing, finding something foreign inside. Pulling out a soaked shammy towel, he stared at the black fluid dripping from it. What in the name of Primus? Ratchet watched as oil slowly leaked from Skywarp's port, staining his thighs and pooling beneath the seeker's aft. Ratchet frowned before realizing what had happened. Skywarp had been raped, and very frequently if the damage inside of the seeker's port was any indication. Ratchet sighed. He wouldn't be able to repair the port without Skywarp's consent, so he simply got another shammy, rolled it up, and pushed it as far as he could into the port.

Next the chestplates were parted and Ratchet's eyes widened. Within the violet spark, dancing around the edges, was a white spark.

A sparkling.

"Dear Primus, we're torturing a pregnant seeker…" Ratchet whispered, stepping back in horror.


	6. Glasses and Overloads

Soundwave let out a sigh. Megatron hated paperwork and Starscream had said that the silver gunformer could do it himself, so the duty of doing paperwork fell on Soundwave more often than not. Now, the paperwork itself would not be so bad if it weren't for the fact that there was just so much of it!

Soundwave's visor had short circuited from being online for too long and so Soundwave had called Skywarp, the seeker helping his mate stumble into the medical bay, where Hook had preceded to chew him out like a turbowolf to a ptero-rabbit. Hook had given Soundwave a pair of glasses to temporarily help his blinded optics while the visor was repaired and upgraded. The glasses were actually no different in shape from his visor, but they were more like a hologram that turned on and off when replaced or removed than the glassy visor that was almost constantly on. Soundwave sighed as he removed the glasses to rub his blind optics.

A knock at the door.

"Go away." Soundwave ordered. "I'm busy."

Every other mech that came by would follow the orders and leave Soundwave, knowing that it could wait. Soundwave had locked the door to his office, ensuring that no one would enter and disturb. There was a gunshot and the telepath jumped, placing his glasses back on and turning to look at the intruder.

Skywarp glared at him, looking utterly miserable and with a smoking gun in his hand.

"Do not lock your door against me." Skywarp mumbled. "Especially right now." Skywarp stalked over to his mate, plopping unceremoniously into the rather large lap.

"I'm sorry?" Soundwave managed to get that out before Skywarp undid the catches of the other mech's facial mask, mashing their lips together unceremoniously.

::Do you even know how long you've been in here?:: Skywarp asked over their bond, thrusting his glossa into Soundwave's mouth.

::No. I haven't checked my chronometer.::

::Two earth weeks.:: Skywarp stated, moaning as Soundwave stimulated his newly repaired wings. The Autobot medic had immediately released him once he was repaired, acting as if he had seen the unmaker himself. That had been a month ago and Skywarp's wings were still tender, a fact that Soundwave enjoyed very much.

::Two-?::

::And I have gone without recharging and overloading because of you for those two earth weeks. I'll get the recharge in a bit, but right now you're going to give me an overload!::

Soundwave grunted in shock when his pregnant mate wrenched his chestplates open with a strength that most didn't attribute to Skywarp, the seeker diving into the other mech's chest, kissing and licking the sensitive spark casing. Soundwave threw his head back and groaned, clutching the arms of his chair, bucking his hips against Skywarp's.

::Skywarp, we're in the office!::

::You overloaded me in the rec room! In front of Primus and everyone! After that, not much can humiliate me!:: Skywarp demanded, opening his own chest. Soundwave tried to rationalize his mate's behavior, realizing that this was the last week before the seeker was due. From what Hook and Mixmaster had implied, the already oversexed seekers got especially… horny at the end of a pregnancy.

Not that Soundwave was complaining, pre se.


	7. Ratbat

Ratbat

oOo

Skywarp chuckled as he stared at the small protoform in his arms. The sparkling was a cassette in the form of a purple and black bat, a flyer. The Constructicons left Skywarp in Soundwave's quarter's to allow Soundwave in, the large mech smiling down at his mate. The tapedeck let his chest open, the other cassettes climbing out to surround Skywarp.

Rumble and Frenzy looked down at the baby bat, whose red optics were looking curiously at them.

"Aww, look at 'im!" Frenzy squealed, leaning closer. "What's his name?"

"I was thinking Ratbat." Skywarp sighed, smiling at his mate with a raised optic ridge. Soundwave smiled behind the mask, nodding.

"Ratbat it is." Skywarp giggled and sighed, laying back even further in the berth.

"Oooh, Soundwave… I don't know how you did this five times." The purple flyer chuckled as he looked at his mate with dimmed optics. Soundwave smirked and leaned forward to retract his mask, letting his lips capture Skywarp's.

"Eeewwww!" Rumble and Frenzy chorused and Ravage swatted at them with his paw.

::Leavenow:: The panther stated to his siblings, stalking out of the room with the two sets of twins following. Soundwave opened his chest in order to let Ratbat in, Skywarp reluctantly placing the cassette inside. The bat squeaked and clicked, beeping happily as he settled down inside the large chest cavity.

"He's so tiny, Soundwave." Skywarp sighed as his mate settled down next to him, the larger male pulling him into a gentle embrace. "So fragile."

"He'll grow." Soundwave reassured his mate before stroking the black helm, Skywarp slowly falling into recharge at the reassurances.

oOo

Megatron watched Skywarp as the seeker proudly displayed his sparkling. Mixmaster, not known for his discreet nature, had told the entire ship that Skywarp had given birth to a sparkling. Of course, the entire crew had wanted to see the little one and even break out a few cubes of high grade to celebrate. Soundwave sat beside his mate, protective of both the cooing sparkling and the slim seeker. Starscream was currently holding Ratbat, wiggling blue fingers invitingly. Ratbat squealed in delight, trying to capture the digits with his stubby claws. When Megatron saw Ravage stalking around the red and gray seeker, the gunformer smiled, deciding that it was his turn to offer congratulations.

Ravage stiffened visibly when Megatron approached, the panther like cassette leaping onto Soundwave's lap and watching Megatron with narrowed optics.

"Well, it seems that Ratbat is the bell of the ball." Megatron chuckled, smirking at Skywarp. "May I?" Skywarp looked warily at Megatron, then at his mate with a questioning gaze. The two held optics for a few moments before Soundwave nodded, deciding that Megatron posed no threat.

Starscream reluctantly handed over the sparkling, Ratbat beeping and looking around in confusion at the transfer. The silver gunformer smirked down at the cassette, who blinked up at him with huge red optics.

"He looks just like his creator." Megatron stated, Skywarp nodding slightly.

"Thank you." Megatron could tell that the entire family was wary, prepared to defend the sparkling should Megatron do something foolish. Rumble and Frenzy were behind him, but Megatron could hear the soft click of Rumble's piledrivers coming out. The two flyers were perched above Megatron, like twin bringers of doom.

"I expect that he will make an excellent addition to our spies." Megatron handed the sparkling over to Skywarp, who allowed the silent sparkling to cuddle against his cockpit, whimpering in fear. "Soundwave, I would like to see you in my office."

Soundwave stood and Skywarp nodded, gesturing for the other cassettes to come with him into the tapedeck's quarters. Soundwave followed Megatron into the other mech's office. Megatron sat down at his desk, looking up at Soundwave.

"I think of myself as a reasonable mech, Soundwave."

"Affirmative." Liar, Soundwave said inwardly. Megatron was anything but reasonable. When Skywarp had first discovered that he was pregnant he had panicked, even going so far as to consider aborting the cassette, Soundwave had talked him out of it, saying that he would not allow any such thing. It was a surprise that Megatron hadn't destroyed Ratbat the moment he had seen it.

"Know this, Soundwave, I will let you keep the cassette only because he has as much potential towards infiltration as his brothers."

"Affirmative."

"The moment he outlives his usefulness I will not hesitate to terminate him." Soundwave nodded jerkily.

You'll die before you terminate my sparkling. Soundwave thought, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Soundwave?" The tapedeck stiffened and turned his head halfway to see Megatron smirking wistfully. "Tell Ravage that I have a… special… mission for him."


End file.
